


And Use My Heart

by cardigan_carm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blade of Marmora Leader Keith (Voltron), Captain Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Everybody Lives, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, Mild Language, Not Season/Series 08 Compliant, Roommates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Shiro and Curtis mutually break off their engagement and Shiro remembers they have a house being constructed from the ground up. Curtis supplies Shiro with an idea of being roommates with Keith so he doesn't have the house all to himself.Shiro loves the idea.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	And Use My Heart

Life was getting easier post war and Shiro couldn’t be happier.

The breakup was mutual between Curtis and Shiro, they realized that the chemistry wasn’t there and had never been to begin with. Their ill-fated romance followed the coattails and chaos of reuniting the universe after the Galran rule and the subterfuge of Honvera siege. From there, Shiro and Curtis just became a thing due to proximity, Curtis being Lieutenant Commander on Shiro’s bridge and Shiro being his commanding officer. It was a romance of convenience. 

Luckily, they realized before they could take their relationship further with the engagement being broken off and them working civilly like two respectful adults. Curtis easily left, transferring to a different Garrison base that was in another region of the world, at the time he told Shiro he wanted to be somewhere cooler than the desert. Shiro stayed as he was still at the helm of the Atlas, currently the sentient ship was grounded on Earth and acted as the main hub for the Garrison. There was whispers of a promotion coming his way, enticing him to stay rather than retire like he was planning on doing after the wedding, but now that he wasn’t getting married it seemed silly to quit. If the promotion came or not, he’d stay and work longer at the Garrison. 

To him it gave him purpose and Shiro loved having a purpose. 

Shiro dove into the workload and devoted himself to the cause. Being a figurehead of the coalition kept him plenty busy and being the top brass of the Garrison also kept his plate full. There was no shortage of work, though he did find himself missing his friends from time to time.

The Paladins had all scattered about, doing various good around the universe and sometimes Shiro’s path would intersect with his old team and it was like falling back into place, the puzzle pieces fitting seamlessly. Though it had been sometime since all of them had been in one spot together. 

As of right now, Shiro’s work went on tirelessly until he received a call, picking up his datapad he answered as most calls couldn’t be ignored in his line of duty as Captain.

“Yes, Captain Shirogane speaking.”

The face that popped up onscreen was one he hadn’t seen in months. It was the sales rep for his house that was being built from the ground up. He hadn’t seen the work-in-progress home in several months. Curtis had been the one to check on the progress while he stayed busy with the Garrison.

“Hello Captain,” the man greeted in a friendly tone, he was always chipper, but his name escaped Shiro at the moment. “I was calling to let you know your house should be ready in a month’s time. We were wondering if you and your partner would like to see the progress.”

“Oh,” Shiro said lamely. “I see –, can I call you back with my availability, once I move somethings around on my calendar?”

“Of course, I’m available whenever.”

Shiro forgot about the damned house! As soon as he hung up, he dialed his ex. It didn’t take long for Curtis to answer and it looked like the man was relaxing from the looks of it while Shiro was still working.

“Hey Curt,” he greeted. The man smiled as he was in civilian clothing. 

“Hi Shiro,” he greeted just as cordially. “What’s going on?”

“I just got called by the builder about the house. I’m at a loss,” he admitted. 

“Just like you to forget about the house,” Curtis teased with a warm smile. The slightly older man sat up on his couch and looked at Shiro with a little bit of amusement. “Well I figured you’d move into it since it’s within a stone throw of the Garrison.” There was laughter in Curtis’ tone. “I want you to have the house.”

“It’s way too much for me, I wouldn’t know what to do with all that space. Maybe I should sell it?” 

The other man looked at Shiro with patient kind eyes, the blue twinkled in them as he smiled. “Well if you think it’s too much for you, then you could sell it –. Oh, I just thought of something! Why don’t you ask Keith to be your roommate or something? That way he and Kosmo could help you fill the space. Besides living on base with your rank would never give you the breakaway that you need. You’ll always feel like you’re on call if you continue to live at the Garrison. This house will do you some good.”

For being his ex, Curtis was a great friend still, he could never have this sort of civility with Adam. 

Living with Keith would be great!

“I’ll think about it.” Shiro murmured softly, he was rather taken with the idea of living with Keith.

“Good and if you decide to go with the roommate thing, I know Keith will jump all over the opportunity.” An expression flicked onto Curtis’ face, but it disappeared just as quickly. “I gotta run, I’ll talk to you soon? Bye Shiro.” He waved.

“Yeah, talk to you soon. Okay, bye Curt.” Shiro closed out of the call on his datapad and sighed leaning back into his chair. He and Keith being roommates, that would be interesting. They had lived together on the Castle-Ship with the other paladins and here on the Atlas with all of the Garrison, but now they wouldn’t have the backdrop of war or others around. It would be just them and no one else. The thought appealed to Shiro, made warmth simmer deep in his chest.

Curtis was right, he liked the idea of being around Keith once more. Now he just needed to see if the half-Galra would be willing to live with him. 

Keith was busy now doing humanitarian efforts with the Blade, restoring order to the universe. For now, Shiro wasn’t in a rush to let Keith know about his current line of thought, he needed a bit more time to ponder on the subject. Presently, Shiro put a pin in the thought, as of right now he needed to clear some time on his schedule to go view the progress of the house and let the sales rep know about the change of ownership.

* * *

The house was beautiful so far, a Japanese inspired looking [home](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ej64f7WX0AE5w4T?format=png&name=900x900) with modern influences and openness for natural light. The front had huge windows, the paneling walls white with black trim and a red door. Curtis had done well with choosing the design, it looked homey and Shiro felt enthused to have this breakaway from the Garrison, it would undeniably be a retreat. The yard was lush with a stone pathway and the pocket-sized neighborhood surrounded a natural lush oasis smack-dab in the desert. With the world slowly rebuilding, nature had thrived while humans were kept at the Garrison or enslaved by the Galra. It was hard, but the world was able to reset in a way without the populace unable to roam free and pollute. Slowly humans were rebuilding but being mindful of the environment as the universe showed other ways to thrive and live resourcefully. 

Getting out of the all-terrain cart, Shiro pulled his sunglasses to rest on the top of his snow-white hair as the sales rep smiled. “Let me give you a tour so you can see the progress that way you can tell Curtis all about it.”

Shiro almost didn’t want to say anything but he knew he had to. Since they had signed everything together and it was better to be forthcoming. “Um –, we broke up, so I’ll be owning this on my own.”

“Oh – um sorry to hear about that.” There was an awkward air and the man fiddled beside the Atlas Captain for a moment before he straightens and looks directly at Shiro. “We’ll have to redo all the paperwork; I hate to say. It’s because you were both signing together, but now that you're doing it alone, we have to do it over, it’s to ensure you can handle the finances on your own. Sorry for the trouble.” 

Shiro waved the apology away. “Understandable, I’ll fill out the paperwork right after if you have time?”

The cheery man gave a nod with a bright smile. “Of course.” The man moves from behind the wheel of the cart and smiles as he waves Shiro on. “Please, right this way.” He’s displaying the keys to the house happily.

* * *

It was later that evening, Shiro for once wasn’t working into the later hours of the night and was actually retired in the captain’s quarters. He sighed, in his pajama pants and muscle shirt, glasses on to help reduce the glare in the low light as he used his datapad. “Call Keith,” he commanded, and he waited, with the Voltron Coalition the communication between systems was easier than ever to communicate. The first ring chirped before Keith picked up. 

“Hey Shiro,” he was greeted so warmly, noted that his best friend was yawning and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. 

“Hi buddy! Did I wake you?” He asked feeling a little guilty. 

“No, I woke up about ten doboshes ago. I was being lazy and laying around while I can.”

“Wow, you lazy that’s unheard of.” Shiro snickered teasing Keith.

The half-Galra huffed at him and shook his head. “Oh, shut up, we’re both workaholics and y’know it.”

“We are unless we’re around each other.” 

“Mm true,” Keith cooed softly as he stifled another yawn. Shiro felt something twist deep in him and it made him feel warm. He thought sleepy Keith was truly adorable.

He chewed his lip, before he took a breath. “Y’know how Curtis and I were working on getting a house when we were together?”

“Um yeah.”

“I’m keeping the house, but it’s too big for just me –. Keith, would you like to be roommates? There’s enough space for both of us and a yard for Kosmo.” Shiro offered as way of explanation, though he felt the need to blabber on, but reframed.

That seemed to wake Keith as he perked up, blinking and looking away briefly in thought as he contemplated. He scratched at his bedraggled head before his eyes refocused on the screen. “Wow, didn’t see that coming.” He chuckled, small warm smile made home on his face, his galaxy colored eyes grew tender. “Yeah, I’ll do it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Keith whispered back the small smile remaining as Shiro felt his cheeks heat. “Got any pictures of our future home?” 

_Our home_ , just hearing that made Shiro melt a little bit. 

“I do, I’ll send you some now. It’ll be ready by the end of the month, but you can move in whenever you’re ready.” Shiro fidgets with his datapad, sending over the pictures he took as he felt thankful for at least heeding Josh, the sale rep’s words about taking photos of his incomplete house. Now the pictures will give Keith an idea of the space they’ll be living together in.

“Okay, sounds good.” Keith hummed. “Can’t wait to see the pictures.” He smiled, small and soft. “I need to get up and go, but I’ll look at the pictures and arrange things on my end. Keep me posted?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll give you news as we near to a close date.”

“Thanks, Shiro, bye.”

“Bye Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!
> 
> Come find me on:  
> @CardiganCarm (twitter)  
> cardigan_carm (pillowfort)


End file.
